1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilated umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional ventilated umbrella in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a support frame (40) having a plurality of ribs (41), and a composite canopy (3) attached to the support frame (40). The composite canopy (3) includes a main canopy (30) attached to the ribs (41) of the support frame (40) and contains a plurality of openings (301), and an auxiliary canopy (31) mounted on the main canopy (30) to cover the openings (301). In such a manner, air is able to flow through the gap defined between the main canopy (30) and the outer edge (311) of the auxiliary canopy (31) into the openings (301), thereby enhancing the ventilation effect of the umbrella.
However, the auxiliary canopy (31) snugly abuts the main canopy (30) when the support frame (40) is fully expanded such that the gap between the main canopy (30) and the outer edge (311) of the auxiliary canopy (31) is too small to allow the air access to the openings (301), thereby decreasing the ventilation effect. In addition, the auxiliary canopy (31) significantly overlaps the main canopy (30), thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing.
A second conventional ventilated umbrella in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a support frame (60) having a plurality of ribs (61), and a composite canopy (5) attached to the support frame (60). The composite canopy (5) includes a main canopy (50) attached to the ribs (61) of the support frame (60) and containing therein an opening (500) in which a net (501) is mounted, and an auxiliary canopy (51) mounted on the main canopy (50) to cover the net (501). In such a manner, air is able to flow through the gap defined between the main canopy (50) and the outer edge (511) of the auxiliary canopy (51) into the net (501), thereby enhancing the ventilation effect of the umbrella.
However, the auxiliary canopy (51) snugly abuts the main canopy (50) when the support frame (60) is fully expanded such that the gap between the main canopy (50) and the outer edge (511) of the auxiliary canopy (51) is too small to allow the air access to the net (501), thereby decreasing the ventilation effect. In addition, the auxiliary canopy (51) significantly overlaps the main canopy (50), thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ventilated umbrella.